


Enough

by AceLucky



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Conflict, Contemplation, Helicopters, Ocean, Philosophy, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: On the helicopter away from Isla Nublar Dr Ian Malcolm reflects on what brought them there and how fragile life is.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of NaNoWriMo 2018, I'm not really sure where I was going with it as it's very short. But I'd wanted to write some Jurassic Park fan fiction for a while and this thought just came to me. I liked exploring the characters as they left the island and so wrote this, I may expand on it sometimes. Also, I just really like the idea that Ian has a pet guinea pig named Charles so that was included.

Dr Ian Malcolm tried to shove his hands into his pockets, but the leather trousers he was wearing were so tight that he was unable to get them much further in apart from the finger tips to knuckles. This was not the trip he thought it would be, he'd had a bad feeling about it since he had been invited to the Island. Which begged the question of what possessed him to go in the first place?

In a way he felt smug, the trip had proved him right, man likes to play god, man thinks he is god but really they're a bunch of children not knowing the power of what they create. Ellie was right, women will inherit the earth, the thought didn't bother him. 

He opened his eyes and stared across to the other side of the helicopter, even with her hair dishevelled and covered in dirt, she still looked beautiful. He rubbed the jade pendant that was round his neck and she looked across to him, for a moment their eyes met, he smiled and waved. She smiled back but then placed a hand on Allen’s knee.

That was the clear sign he needed to know that this was not worth pursuing.

He sat up straight and looked out of the window, they'd only left the island 5 minutes or so ago and Ian was not going to look back. But looking down at the world beneath he couldn't help but wonder. Sun reflected on the ocean, Pelican's flew past, in the distant he was sure he saw the familiar shape of a whale breaching.

"Isn't that enough?" 

John looked up, tears stained his rosy cheeks, his face was weary, defeated by a dream, he nodded, "Yes, Ian... you would think so."

He paused for a moment and stared at the amber on the top of his walking stick, he rubbed his thumb over it, the item had become almost a security blanket for him and he had relied on it his whole life. 

"I had a dream..."

Ian interjected, "Martin Luther had a dream, it didn't involve endangering others or playing god." Ian sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be crass."

"It's done now," interrupted John. 

"Now we know, if you fly too close to the sun, you're going to get burnt."

"An ancient fictional text could have told you that,” Ian retorted. 

Silence filled the helicopter once more, Ian was transfixed by the world outside the window and it's beauty. Though Ellie compared, he was looking forward to getting home to his apartment, the pool, facts and figures instead of fantasies. Yet he had to admire John, for a brief moment a childhood fantasy came to life, for a moment anything had seemed possible. 

He wanted to believe he would see the others again, but it was the type of life experience he felt you couldn't bounce back from with others, maybe it was best they didn't see each other again. 

He fed his guinea pig, Charles, that was the only pet he needed. 

Ian allowed himself to fall asleep again, his senses were still heightened, his amygdala was telling his brain to stay focused and be wary of anything that might be there ready to attack. The fight or flight response hadn’t quite quietened down after their ordeal.

He had folded his hands in his lap and closes his eyes, he tried to think of the beach, waves lapping at the shore, the sun setting on the horizon. He imagined he had a margarita in his hand, a woman he loved sat next to him on a blanket. The problem was that the fantasy always turned into something far darker, his senses would become overwhelmed by the sound of roaring, stomping, the sense of dread.  



End file.
